justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Saus the Seafish/Just Dance 2020 Predictions
A lot of people are starting to post their predictions for , so I thought why not I do it now?! So here are my predictions for ! This is kinda a fanmade game blog too! Just Dance 2020 Predictions is an additional game in the series, based on Saus the Seafish’s predictions for . Revealed on June 10, 2019 at E3 2019 along with , Just Dance 2020 Predictions is set to be released on October 22, 2019 in the North American region, October 24, 2019 in Europe, Australia, the Middle East, and Asia, October 25, 2019 in the United Kingdom, and March 18, 2020 in Japan. It is the first game in the main series since to not be available for the Xbox 360 and since to not be available for the Wii U. Gameplay Most of the routines are mainly based off of recolored coaches from previous games. Track List Classic Routines *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A █ states that this routine is available at the beginning. This does not apply to the Wii. *A (K) indicates that this routine is playable in Kids Mode. Note that the 8 main Kids Mode routines (colored in █) are in the main tracklist too. *A © indicates that this song was officially confirmed to be on . **A (CR) indicates that this song was confirmed, but another version of the track. **A (CL) indicates that this song has been leaked, but not officially confirmed. *A █ states that this song is playable on the demo version. *An (RU) indicates that this song is exclusive to Russia. It is also available in other countries via . Alternate Routines Mashups Party Master Modes Themed Medleys Kids Mode *An (XSP) indicates that this routine is exclusive to the Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Playstation 4. Censored Lyrics *''Back To You'': “Shot”, “unfinished business” *''Bad Guy'': “Bloody nose”, “chest”, “seduce”, “animal” *''Bassa Sababa'': “Killer”, “gun”, “eat you”, “chew”, “trigger” *''Beautiful Trauma'': “ ”, “body”, “f**king”, “pill”, “f**k” *''Boombayah'': “ ”, “H***y”, “ ”, “F U”, “gamble”, “ ”, “ ”, “ ” *''Celoso'': “ ” *''Close To Me'': “B**ch”, “f**k” *''Con Calma (Remix): “ ”, “body”, “mezcal” *''Copycat: “Trigger”, “murder” *''Earth'': “A**s”, “ ”, “from my t*ts”, “f**king”, “butthole”, “marijuana”, “f**ked”, “dead”, “horny”, “junk”, “f**k”, “freak”, “s**t”, “d**k”, “c*m when you have sex”, “org**ms”, “d**k’s” *''Échame La Culpa'': “Play” *''Fake ID'': “H***y”, “s**t”, “drink” *''Freaky Friday'': “D**ky”, “god”, “s**t”, “h*es”, “n-word”, “ ”, “p**sy ass”, “f**k”, “ ”, “b**ch”, “ ”, “d**k staying perched up on his balls”, “black”, “controversial”, “blood”, “ ”, “d**k”, “monk”, “junk”, “motherf**ker”, “v***na”, “I’m gonna explore that right now, holy s**t I got a v***na, I’m gonna learn, I’m gonna understand the inner workings of a woman” *''G.U.Y.: “Under”, “touch”, “on top”, “get on top of me”, “lay down face up”, “wreck”, “lie down face up” *''Ganja Burn: “Blunt”, “c**ts”, “h*es”, “b**ches”, “sex”, “body”, “f**k”, “n***a” *''Genius'': “S**t” *''Idol'': “ ” *''Juice'': “B**ch”, “snack”, “meal”, “feel”, “squeeze”, “n***a” *''Kiss And Make Up'': “Touch”, “hands all up”, “up on me” *''Last Hurrah'': “Drinking”, “smoking”, “tequila”, “margarita” *''Mine'': “H*******y”, “ ”, “body”, “ ” *''Mia Khalifa'': “Sucking d**k”, “f**k”, “balls”, “p**sy”, “kitty” *''Old Town Road (Remix): “Boobies”, “booty” *''Perfect Illusion: “Touchin’”, “amphetamine”, “blow” *''Shake It'': “Ass” *''Solo'': “ ” *''Sunflower'': “Ride” *''Sweet But Psycho'': “Gun”, “tasty” *''Taki Taki'': “Booty”, “ ”, “ ” , “touch it, and tease it, and squeeze it”, “piggy bank”, “n***a”, “freaky”, “ ”, “b**ch”, “h*es”, “b**ches” *''Thank U, Next'': “F**kin’”, “s**t’s”, “s**t” *''Whenever, Wherever'': “Body”, “breasts” *''Without Me'': “Cup”, “f**k” *''Youngblood'': “Drunk” *''1, 2, 3'': “ ”, “ ”, “ ” *''7 Rings'': “S**t”, “b**ch”, “b**ches”, “ass” Elements Interface: Similar to , a couple of differences, Kids Mode songs now appear in menu. Gold Moves: More consistent, routines have 1-6 Gold Moves. Gold Moves *''Alien'': 5 *''Arcade Allies'': 2 *''Baam'': 2 *''Baam'' (Extreme): 3 *''Baby'': 1 *''Baby'' (Tango): 2 *''Back To You'': 2 *''Bad Guy'': 2 *''Bassa Sababa'': 1 *''Be My Lover'': 3 *''Beautiful Trauma'': 2 *''Big And Chunky'': 1 *''Black Magic'': 6 *''Boombayah'': 4 *''Boombox'': 3 *''Boy With Luv'': 3 *''Broken'': 1 *''Buck Bumble'': 6 *''Bye Bye Bye'': 3 *''Bye Bye Bye'' (Medieval): 4 *''Celoso'': 1 *''Close To Me'': 5 *''Con Calma (Remix):'' 2 *''Copycat'': 3 *''Dance The Night Away'': 4 *''Dancin (Krono Remix): 5 *''Don’t Change: 2 *''Earth'': 4 *''Échame La Culpa'': 6 *''Electricity'': 3 *''Evacuate The Dancefloor'': 2 *''Evacuate The Dancefloor'' (Halloween): 3 *''Fake ID'': 1 *''Freaky Friday'': 2 *''G.U.Y.: 4 *''Galaxy Girl: 1 *''Ganja Burn'': 6 *''Genie In A Bottle'': 5 *''Genie In A Bottle'' (Egyptian): 1 *''Genius'': 4 *''Greedy'': 5 *''Greedy'' (Trio): 2 *''Happier'': 2 *''Idol'': 4 *''Idol'' (Extreme): 6 *''Juice'': 2 *''Juice'' (Tennis): 2 *''Just Sonic'': 4 *''Karate Master'': 1 *''Kill This Love'': 2 *''Kiss And Make Up'': 4 *''Last Christmas'' (Kids): 2 *''Last Hurrah'': 4 *''Little Lab'': 1 *''Mia Khalifa'': 3 *''Mine'': 1 *''Move Your Feet'' (Kids): 2 *''Ocean Man'': 1 *''Old Town Road (Remix): 2 *''Only You: 5 *''Pe Cimpoi'': 1 *''Perfect Illusion'': 2 *''Pop/Stars'': 3 *''Pop/Stars'' (Extreme): 6 *''Prom'': 2 *''Run Away With Me'': 4 *''Russian Roulette'': 4 *''Saint Patrick Soulmates'': 1 *''Shake It'': 5 *''Shake It'' (Beta): 3 *''Show Me Love'': 2 *''Solo'': 3 *''Solo'' (Extreme): 6 *''Spooky Party'': 1 *''Sucker'': 1 *''Sunflower'': 2 *''Sweet But Psycho'': 4 *''Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This): 2 *''Tainted Love: 3 *''Taki Taki'': 5 *''Taki Taki'' (Beta): 2 *''Taki Taki'' (Extreme): 1 *''Taki Taki'' (Extreme) (Beta): 3 *''Thank U, Next'': 4 *''The 7th Element'': 1 *''Turbo Guerrilla'': 6 *''Whenever, Wherever'': 4 *''Without Me'': 2 *''Youngblood'': 6 *''Youngblood'' (Extreme): 3 *''1, 2, 3'': 1 *''1999'': 5 *''1999'' (Extreme): 4 *''365'': 6 *''365'' (Beta): 1 *''7 Rings'': 2 Modes Controller: Now available on all 8th-Gen consoles again. Party Master Mode: Returning from , now available on all 8th-Gen consoles and requires Controller app on all consoles except for Wii U. Mashups: Returning from , Trio Mashups and Dance Crew Mashups are back, Mashups from past games are now available on , Mashups now include routines from the Japanese series, Chinese series, and spinoffs. Simon Says Mode: Returning from , now playable with every routine, including routines. World Dance Floor: Redesigned, more events and Happy Hours, new major patch to prevent hackers. Kids Mode: Redesigned, more understandable feedbacks. Sweat: New activities, new feedbacks made specially for this mode. Just Create: Returning from , now available on all 8th-Gen consoles, special accessory sold separately for consoles without cameras, accessory also available with bundle, new routine styles, new designable pictograms (Coach Me only), now able to record with up to 4 players. VIPMADEs: VIP type routines now have recolored pictograms from its respective Classic routine. Medley: Returning from , available in Solo, Duet, Trio, and Dance Crew modes, now playable with routines, new Themed Medleys. Pictograms Sts genieinabottlealt gm 1.png|''Genie In A Bottle'' (Egyptian) Sts shakeit picto.png|''Shake It'' Sts 1999alt picto.png|''1999'' (Extreme) Sts dancin picto.png|''Dancin (Krono Remix)'' Sts 7thelement picto.png|''The 7th Element'' Sts baamalt picto.png|''Baam'' (Extreme) Sts only picto.png|''Only You'' Sts copycat picto.png|''Copycat'' Sts electricity picto.png|''Electricity'' Sts bemylover picto.png|''Be My Lover'' Sts fakeid picto.png|''Fake ID'' Sts roulette picto.png|''Russian Roulette'' Sts evacuatealt gm 1.png|''Evacuate The Dancefloor'' (Halloween) Sts arcadeallieskids gm 2.png|''Arcade Allies'' Sts boombayah picto.png|''Boombayah'' Sts boywithluv picto.png|''Boy With Luv'' Sts dancethenight picto.png|''Dance The Night Away'' Sts chunky picto.png|''Big And Chunky'' Sts oceanman picto.png|''Ocean Man'' Sts oldtownroad picto.png|''Old Town Road (Remix)'' Sts byebye picto.png|''Bye Bye Bye'' Sts alien picto.png|''Alien'' Sts baby picto.png|''Baby'' Sts backtoyou picto.png|''Back To You'' Sts echame picto.png|''Échame La Culpa'' Sts guy picto.png|''G.U.Y.'' Sts galaxygirlkids picto.png|''Galaxy Girl'' Sts genieinabottle picto.png|''Genie In A Bottle'' Sts idol picto.png|''Idol'' Sts karatemasterkids picto.png|''Karate Master'' Sts lastchristmaskids picto.png|''Last Christmas'' (Kids) Sts littlelabkids picto.png|''Little Lab'' Sts mine picto.png|''Mine'' Sts soulmateskids picto.png|''Saint Patrick Soulmates'' Sts spookypartykids picto.png|''Spooky Party'' Sts sunflower picto.png|''Sunflower'' Sts taintedlove picto.png|''Tainted Love'' Sts takitaki picto.png|''Taki Taki'' Sts thankyounext picto.png|''Thank U, Next'' Sts 1999 picto.png|''1999'' Sts 365 picto.png|''365'' Sts takitakialt picto.png|''Taki Taki'' (Extreme) Sts freakyfriday picto.png|''Freaky Friday'' Sts pecimpoi picto.png|''Pe Cimpoi'' Sts bassa picto.png|''Bassa Sababa'' Sts closetome picto.png|''Close To Me'' Sts happier picto.png|''Happier'' Sts juice picto.png|''Juice'' Sts kissandmakeup picto.png|''Kiss And Make Up'' Sts moveyourfeetkids picto.png|''Move Your Feet'' (Kids) Sts sucker picto.png|''Sucker'' Sts sweetdreams picto.png|''Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)'' Sts whenever picto.png|''Whenever, Wherever'' Sts 7rings picto.png|''7 Rings'' Sts byebyealt picto.png|''Bye Bye Bye'' (Medieval) Sts soloalt picto.png|''Solo'' (Extreme) Sts solo picto.png|''Solo'' Sts withoutme picto.png|''Without Me'' Sts evacuate picto.png|''Evacuate The Dancefloor'' Sts youngblood picto.png|''Youngblood'' Sts youngbloodalt picto.png|''Youngblood'' (Extreme) Sts greedy picto.png|''Greedy'' Sts sweetbutpsycho picto.png|''Sweet But Psycho'' Sts ganjaburn picto.png|''Ganja Burn'' Sts idolalt picto.png|''Idol'' (Extreme) Sts baam picto.png|''Baam'' Sts juicealt picto.png|''Juice'' (Tennis) Sts greedyalt picto.png|''Greedy'' (Trio) Sts popstars picto.png|''Pop/Stars'' Sts babyalt picto.png|''Baby'' (Tango) Sts badguy picto.png|''Bad Guy'' Sts killthislove picto.png|''Kill This Love'' Sts showme picto.png|''Show Me Love'' Sts broken picto.png|''Broken'' Sts prom picto.png|''Prom'' Sts lasthurrah picto.png|''Last Hurrah'' Sts popstarsalt picto.png|''Pop/Stars'' (Extreme) Sts thankyounextvip picto.png|''Thank U, Next'' (VIPMADE) Sts sonicxsp picto.png|''Just Sonic'' Sts hitormiss picto.png|''Mia Khalifa'' Sts concalma picto.png|''Con Calma (Remix)'' Sts dontchange picto.png|''Don’t Change'' Sts beautiful picto.png|''Beautiful Trauma'' Sts boombox picto.png|''Boombox'' Sts illusion picto.png|''Perfect Illusion'' Sts genius picto.png|''Genius'' Sts 123 picto.png|''1, 2, 3'' Sts buckbumble picto.png|''Buck Bumble'' Sts turboranger picto.png|''Turbo Guerrilla'' Sts earth picto.png|''Earth'' Sts celoso picto.png|''Celoso'' Sts blackmagic picto.png|''Black Magic'' Sts runaway picto.png|''Run Away With Me'' Sts 365 beta picto.png|''365'' (Beta) Sts takitaki beta picto.png|''Taki Taki'' (Beta) Sts takitakialt beta picto.png|''Taki Taki'' (Extreme) (Beta) Trivia *''Pe Cimpoi''’s menu assets show the coach with a red glove instead of a teal glove. *The menu assets for Idol (Extreme) show the coach with a teal glove instead of a magenta glove. Gallery Game Files Sts jdmode jd2020p icon.png| Mode icon Sts kidsmode jd2020p icon.png|Kids Mode icon Beta Elements *''Boombayah''’s title was originally styilized as BOOMBAYAH. *''Shake It'' originally had a Low effort rating instead of Intense. *In Shake It, Gold Moves 1 and 3 were originally not supposed to be Gold Moves. *In Copycat, “trigger” was originally not censored. *''The 7th Element'' was supposed to be on the main tracklist, but it was removed. However, it was later revealed to have become a Russian exclusive. *''The 7th Element''’s pictogram colors were originally reversed: the body was the arrow color and the arrows were the body color. *''Juice'' originally had a different color scheme, as indicated from a beta pictogram. *''Boy With Luv'' originally used the “ARMY With Luv” version of the track. *''Taki Taki'' originally had a different Extreme Version. Sts jd2020p beta cover.png|Beta game cover 1 Sts jd2020p beta cover 2.png|Beta game cover 2 Sts 365 beta cover.png|Beta 365 routine Sts takitaki beta cover.png|Beta Taki Taki routine Sts takitakialt beta cover.png|Beta Taki Taki Extreme Version Sts 7rings beta cover.jpeg|Beta 7 Rings color scheme Sts happier beta cover 1.png|Beta Happier color scheme 1 Sts happier beta cover 2.png|Beta Happier color scheme 2 Sts closetome beta cover.png|Beta Close To Me color scheme Sts sunflower beta cover.png|Beta Sunflower color scheme Sts pecimpoi beta cover.png|Beta Pe Cimpoi color scheme Sts dancin beta cover.jpeg|Beta Dancin (Krono Remix) color scheme Sts soloalt beta cover.png|Beta Solo Extreme Version color scheme Sts roulette beta cover.jpeg|Beta Russian Roulette menu icon Sts copycat beta cover.jpeg|Beta Copycat menu icon Sts showme beta cover.png|Beta Show Me Love menu icon Sts turboranger beta cover.jpeg|Beta Turbo Guerrilla menu icon Sts freakyfriday beta cover.jpeg|Beta Freaky Friday menu icon Sts hitormiss beta cover.png|Beta Mia Khalifa menu icon Sts spookypartykids beta kids cover.png|Beta Spooky Party Kids Mode menu icon Sts juice beta picto.png|Beta Juice pictogram Sts 7thelement beta picto.png|Beta The 7th Element pictogram Sts dancin beta picto.png|Beta Dancin (Krono Remix) pictogram Category:Blog posts